


Slow Down, Keep Those Feet On The Ground

by Lazy_Sunsets



Series: With Everything that Falls Apart [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Introspection, Uncertainty, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Sunsets/pseuds/Lazy_Sunsets
Summary: All he ever wanted was to be a hero his family could be proud of and now, walking in the Atlas tundra, after losing Oscar again, he can’t help but wonder if Pyrrha would be proud of him.OrWhen Jaune believes in destiny.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: With Everything that Falls Apart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Slow Down, Keep Those Feet On The Ground

For the first time since his change of outfit, Jaune missed the long hair.

He had decided to cut it as a declaration, to himself really, more than to anyone else. As a way to remind his own self that now things were different, that now he's a true leader and can change things for the better. As if he wasn’t before.

_ "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors!” _

A long time ago, at home and then at Beacon, Jaune dreamed of being a hero. Like many others before him, the boy made a choice to devote his being to others. All he ever wanted was to be a hero his family could be proud of and now, walking in the Atlas tundra,  **_after losing Oscar again_ ** , he can’t help but wonder if Pyrrha would be proud of him.

_ “They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too... I was just never good enough.” _

And now comes the hard truth, the one that always came back to his mind, at every fail, every moment of tension: she was proud of him long before all of this and she would continue to be proud long after the end.

And Pyrrha believed in destiny, not a fate you can’t escape, but... A final goal, something you can work towards your entire life. A… calling. Maybe her calling was to be a mentor, a savior, his One True Hero. Whatever it was, Jaune was absolutely sure she had fulfilled it.

So he carried on, after Beacon, after Haven, after Oz’ revelation, he carried on. There are days when hearts are broken, there are days when there’s just too much darkness. And Jaune was sure there may be a day when his blade will fail him, but he made the choice to carry on anyway.

Now comes the time for  _ his _ calling, until it ends he will get up and keep moving forward and someday he’ll meet her again and see if he did well enough. But not today.

“I still got a job to do”


End file.
